Computing systems are capable of communicating various types of messages and information to other devices and systems. In some situations, an identity of a user or system that initiated a particular message is associated with the message. The identity of the user who initiated the particular message is useful to the recipient of the message in determining whether to read the message and in understanding the context of the message. For example, a user may handle a message received from a potential customer differently than a message received from a potential vendor. As users receive an increasing number of messages, efficient handling of these messages may become difficult.